


Maestro Me impresiona

by rociostarscream



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rociostarscream/pseuds/rociostarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño  fic   (ambientado en la  tercera  película   luego dela arribada  delos  decepticons)  los Transformers  ni sus personajes me pertenecen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maestro Me impresiona

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicada a mi Liz chevez <3

Pequeño fic (ambientado en la tercera película luego dela arribada delos decepticons)  
1 parte  
-  
M e impresiona maestro- dijo Starscream caminando hasta Megatron – lindo asiento- musito pasando uno de sus dígitos sobre la silla del monumento roto que servía de trono a su líder.  
Megatron pese a sus heridas no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia el acabado brillante de su segundo al mando.  
Tomar a Starscream nunca había sido fácil y requería energía de sobra, energía que no tenía . A pesar se levanto del asiento y avanzo hacia Starscream quien retrocedió.  
\- Maestro no los autobots…  
\- Como siempre te harás el difícil , pero no importa Starscream es parte de la diversión , puedo someterte tantas veces como sea necesario – dijo riéndose a carcajadas avanzando peligrosamente hacia el seeker.  
Tengo que decirle algo  
\- Ya cállate y tu lárgate – le dijo al decepticon pequeño y deforme que relamía los restos del monumento- Quieto  
\- Maestro no estoy receptivo  
\- Y ¿?... no somos simples bestias. Compláceme Starscream - dijo forcejeando con el seeker sin realmente lastimarlo hasta tumbarlo en el suelo- además si lo estas- hablo montándolo sobre la espalda y tomarlo del cuello- abre tu panel de interface… AHORA  
Starscream le sonrió con malicia, adoraba que su líder lo sometiera y de hecho, para el era el mejor afrodisiaco del universo, Pero esta vez en realidad estaba preocupado. Tantos sparklingths muertos de inanición le minaban sus recuerdos y la actual camada era muy pequeña aun. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Megatron sin darle chance de actuar abrió por sus propios medios el panel del seeker y lo penetro.- Starscream comenzó a gemir y retorcerse buscando la manera de librarse de su líder, sin efecto alguno Megatron se hecho a reír- Olvidaba lo bien que se sentía estar contigo. Voy a anexarte durante un par de megaciclos para celebrar . Starscream chillo…  
\- Los decepticons al parecer son más primitivos de lo que imagine - dijo Centinela acercándoseles- Este seeker no te dijo que venia  
\- Lo intente, pero mi lord estaba … digamos tan ansioso que no me escucho…  
\- Te atenderé después, mi segundo al mando y yo estamos ocupados.  
\- Esa es el seeker `portador creador, es decir la hembra?  
\- Ten respeto, es un alto oficial decepticon.  
\- Pero desova vainas fecundadas… una vez reconstruido Cybertron podría sernos útil. Podríamos llegar aun acuerdo entre nosotros Megatron.  
\- NOOO - DILE MAESTRO- Centinela Prime lo ignoró  
\- Me gustaría ver a los Sparklingths. ¡¿ Y OPTIMUS SABE SOBRE ESTO?!  
\- Sí el sabe sobre Starscream , desde inicios de la guerra , yo le mostré la primera camada- dijo acariciando a Starscream quien con los ojos cerrados sollozaba  
\- - es una criatura hermosa esa de Vos, como todos los de su raza voladora. Pero también es un traidor.  
\- No soy un traidor- dijo temblando Starscream- maestro tengo miedo. Interrumpe la interface. Así no puedo, ya me estas haciendo daño, mi mecanismo no sabe posponer como el tuyo cuando la interface da inicio. Los protocolos de interface iniciaron y… aarrrrggg  
\- Déjanos a solas. Necesito seguir con la interface. Notifícale a Soundwave cualquier detalle de nuestros planes.  
\- Fertilizar a Starscream no es una buena estrategia de guerra. El es tu comandante aéreo- Megatron gruño con desaprobación y volteo a Starscream para quedar frente a frente y comenzar a comérselo a besos  
\- No se trata de fertilizar a nadie , autobot, se trata de fomentar el nexo que me une a él- dijo abrazando al seeker  
\- - no me dirás que sientes algo por él. Po r que si es asi Starscream estu debilidad en tu ejercito.  
\- No tú eres la parte más débil de mi armada, autobot  
\- - Mi lord ignóralo- dijo Starscream acariciándole el rostro . Starscream y Megatron comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente.  
Centinel, se sentó descaradamente a observar No consideraba que un seeker mereciera el respeto que si ameritaba una femme. Centinel de hecho pensó que si esperaba podría tener una oportunidad de forzar al seeker, por que después dela interface Megatron estaría débil. y además era probable que se olvidara de su juguete , al haber satisfecho su libido.  
Starscream comenzó a gemir de placer , ante los roces electrificados de su líder quién le había permitido ubicarse arriba. Starscream comenzó a mover las caderas rítmicamente, arrancándole gruñidos de placer a Megatron.  
Centinel lo miro cautivado, se sintió atraído de manera casi hipnótica por el movimiento de Starscream quien sumerjo en su propio hambre de placer , ni siquiera era consciente de que el autobot esta todavía ahí. a diferencia de Megatron quien quería arrancarle la chispa. . Centinel miro las alas , de Starscream , sus turbinas, piernas y se embriago con el olor de los lubricantes y sudor metálico.  
De pronto la expresión de Starscream se relajo y contorsiono su cuerpo hacia adelante.  
\- Admito que la visión de su primer golpe energético es digno de Primus. Es HERMOSO- MEGATRON ASOMBRADO ANTE EL DESCARO DE Centinel lo miro apenas unos segundos , por que el brillo de la chispa del seeker atrajo su atención.  
\- Megatron lo jalo suavemente y comenzó a recitarle un poema en antigua lengua decepticon y expuso su chispa. Giró suavemente y colocó a Starscream debajo para unir los núcleos. Starscream grito y comenzó a musitar algo en su propia lengua nativa haciendo sonreír a Megatron.  
\- Ambos gimieron y cayeron en una especie de semiinconsciencia durante unos segundos. Luego de manera natural separaron los cuerpos. Megatron jadeo y se acostó de lado.  
Starscream intento levantarse pero Megatron lo detuvo jalándolo violentamente del brazo.  
\- No seas tonto- dijo colocándolo debajo de su propio cuerpo Centinel no te auto engañes no dejaré que lo toques.  
\- - ¿¡ Primus el todavía estaba aquí! El nos vió aaaarrggg  
\- Tranquilos .. no imagine que los decepticons hacían unión nuclear.  
\- Vamos Starscream, tenemos que atender a las crías .Los decepticons podemos ser primitivos Centinel pero los autobots al parecer son voyeristas- dijo levantándose para darle una palmada cariñosa a Starscream quien estaba son totalmente sonrojado y camino rápido adelantándose a su líder . Centinel le cortó el paso a Starscream y le tomo el rostro para mirarlo a los ópticos.  
\- ¿Con cuantos cons y bots has estado? Se nota que tienes amplia experiencia en esto, como todos los de tu raza. Eres un juguete bonito ex príncipe de Vos  
\- Nooo … yo … nooo… - LORD MEGATRON… DEJAME - Centinel l e plantó un beso por la fuerza. De pronto de sentir la suave y húmeda, boca del seeker , sus sentidos fueron anulados por una fuerza enorme que lo envistió desde un costado tumbándolo. Starscream aprovecho la oportunidad para clavarle las garras ferozmente , amparado por el ataque de Megatron.  
\- - Agradécele a Primus QUE Tenemos NUESTRO PEQUEÑO NEGOCIO ENTREMANOS, SI NO EXTINGUIRIA TU SPARK, como lo hice con muchos en la arena de kaon. Vamos Starscream – dijo zarandeándolo con fuerza

 

Centinel sólo sonrió.


End file.
